Walk With a Smile
by xXAnObeliskOfShadowXx
Summary: When Adrienne draws a picture of the Joker for The Gazett she finds herself pulled into his world, relying on him. She doesn't like it. What will happen hen she discovers the man under themake up? takes place durring TDK some scenes out of order Joker/OC
1. Chapter 1: It

**A/N:** I finally saw The Dark Knight and fell in love with Heath Ledger's Joker. So I'm trying my hand at a fan fiction of him. I've read plenty of other ones and I think I have some good ideas.

**Declaimer: **I -sadly- don't own Batman or anyone in this story except my OC's.

She had been leaning over that same piece of paper for a good five hours. She only got up to check the tapes and pictures people had gotten of her current subject. Every once in a while she gave herself a bathroom break. Her hands shot out for different items at random intervals. This eraser, that purple copic's marker, this green colored pencil. But she was finally done. She heaved a heavy sigh and leaned back. She cracked her knuckles and jumped as her phone went off.

Picking it up she pressed the green 'Call' button.

_"Adrienne?" _Came a man's voice. It was deep and would have been able to make even the most self respecting women melt in her shoes.

_"Hey George. I just finished. Should I fax it to you now or bring it over tomorrow morning?"_ Adrienne asked suddenly very interested in her nails.

_"Fax it out now. I'll need to review it for the Paper in the morning. And this had better be good- We've dropped below The Globe again we'll need some very good stuff to raise our ratings."_

_"Ok. Anything else?"_

_"N-n-nope. I'll see you in conference room D tomorrow at 8 A.M sharp ok?"_ George stuttered

_"George are you ok?"_Adrienne asked concern lacing her voice

_"I-I'm."_ George cleared his throat _"I'm fine"_

_"Ok then. Night, George"_ Adrienne pressed the end button and set her phone down on her art station. She stood up and grabbed her drawing. She walked over to her computer and booted it. She stuck the cartoon in the scanner and went to look for something to eat while it faxed to George.

She shivered as she left her warm drawing room and entered the main room of her apartment. It was large with wood flooring and a crème colored walls. She crossed to the other side of her apartment and into her very modern kitchen. She shuffled her feet across the stone floor to the French door refrigerator. She opened the doors and rummaged through it until she found some celery, apples, and grapes. She closed the doors and opened one of the cabinets removing a container of Jif smooth peanut butter. She set her dinner on the glass coffee table in front of the T.V.

Adrienne walked back into her drawing room and saw the cartoon had finished faxing. She took out her cartoon depicting a man with clown face paint and gruesome scars. He was wearing a light purple collared shirt with octagons on it. A green vest and dark purple suit pants with a Dark purple over coat that came down to his knees. He also had clown type shoes on. He wore a devilish smile and had a miniature Batman tied around the pinkie of his left hand and held a miniature Gotham City in his right hand. It was a picture of The Joker. Many people in the city feared him. Who could blame them? He'd been wreaking havoc about the city for a good month now. But Adrienne found herself intrigued by this mass murder.

She put the cartoon on top of a stack of other drawing and cartoons.

Adrienne went back to the front room and turned the heater up then grabbed a blanket and sat on the couch. She un-screwed the peanut butter jar while flipping through channels. She finally stopped on USA where they were having a Psych and SVU marathon. Adrienne heard a knock on her door and agitatedly got up.

_'It's 11 o'-fucking-clock at night. Who in their right mind would go around knocking on doors?'_ Adrienne thought.

When she reached the door she pulled it open as far as the chain lock would let it

"Are you out of your fucking-" Adrienne began but realized she was talking to thin air. She undid the chain and stepped out but saw nothing and no one. She shrugged it off and walked back inside doing up all the locks. She turned to the table she kept beside the door and made a note to tell the people down stairs that there were some kids ding-dong-ditching. Adrienne walked back to her couch and situated herself once more.

Adrienne woke up with her face smashed against the clicker and the T.V. still on. Sitting up She glanced at the time on her cable box._ 5:47 am _it flashed in orange letters. Adrienne streched and stood up. She turned off the T.V. and gathered up the empty plastic and the Jif peanut butter container. She walked to her kitchen and threw them in the recycling bin for plastics. She got out some coffee beans and put them in her coffee maker/grinder and set it. Then turning up the thermostat she walked into her bedroom. She walked to her dresser and grabbed a pair of under ware from the drawer under that got a white tank top. She walked over to her closet and grabbed some black skinny jeans and a neon green knitted jacket.

Adrienne headed to her bathroom and stripped down climbing into the hot shower. Once she was done she climbed out and dried off. She walked to the sink and washed her face, brushed her teeth, blew her hair dry, and straightened her bangs. She got her mousse and began making the back and sides of her pixi cut spiky. After she was done with that she put on some mascara and black eyeliner. Finally getting dressed. She excited the bathroom and headed back to her room. She grabbed some purple Victorian style lace-up ankle boots and her black hobo bag purse. She grabbed her phone and checked the time. _7:00 am_"shit" She muttered to herself. Adrienne an out her front door and locked it. She ran down the emergency stairs to the bottom floor. The man behind the counter shouted something to her about mail but none of it registered to Adrienne. She walked outside and told the Valle to go get her car.

Looking in her bag Adrienne realized she didn't have the drawing.

"God damnit!" She hissed under her breath calling her neighbor.

Adrienne sat in her car revving the engine. She was going to be late not by too much, but late none the less. In her rear view mirror she caught sight of Angie her neighbor. Adrienne honked the horn of her Alfa Romero which isn't supposed to be released in the U.S until 2011. What could she say? She knew some nice people.

Angie ran over with the picture

"Mr. Roberts said you didn't stop for your mail so I grabbed it for you. Honestly, you should just work at a night club. I do and I get paid great plus I don't have all these stupid business meetings to go to." Angie said smiling at Adrienne

"Well I don't like having guy's trying to looks up my skirt all the time. So I'll pass."Adrienne said jokingly before revving her engine and taking off.

Adrienne sat at a stop light she wished would just change all ready. Glancing side way's she saw her mail. She reached her long thin fingers out and snagged a few pieces. Glancing at them. _'Mostly junk...' _Adrienne thought. All of a sudden the light turned green and she took off, not noticing the joker card that flew out the window.

She parked in front and tossed her keys to the Valle running inside. Skipping the elevator Adrienne ran up 12 flights of stairs before bursting out on her floor.

Lucy the receptionist smiled and nodded at Adrienne signaling that she had enough time to walk down to the conference room and at least try to look dignified. Adrienne adjusted her hair and bad and began to stride towards room D. She tried to catch her breath and when she passed a window glanced at herself in it.

_'At least I don't look THAT horrible after running up 12 flights of stairs and driving like a mad woman. Maybe if I put on some sun glasses I might look less disastrous.' _Adrienne finally made it to the conference room. She stood outside the door staring at the handle. Sure her art had been in the papers before. She was a famous artiest in Gotham. But The Globe's reputation rested on her one piece of art now. What if no one liked it and stopped reading it? _'No.'_ She thought _'No, who are you kidding? 4 out of 5 critiques love you work. Don't think like that. And besides The Joker is big news right now. Anything with his face on it is getting bought up in about 5 seconds flat.'_

Feeling confidant Adrienne grabbed the handle and opened the door stepping into the fluorescent lit room. There were only 3 other people there. George Hampton; The man who had commissioned her to do this for his paper, Leonardo Smith head researcher for The globe, and John Jacob Head journalist for The Globe.

"Hello, Adrienne" George said "have a seat. Would you like some coffee?"

At this her eyes grew a bit wide realizing she forgot her coffee maker on. "Yes please. Do you have and raspberry or French vanilla creamer?"

George nodded "We have both" he said pouring her a cup of coffee

"Good. A little of both please" Adrienne said pulling out the picture she had drawn last night. Leonardo reached his hand out "May I see that Miss Kyren?" he asked. Adrienne nodded and handed it to him "But please call me Adrienne. I hate formalities." She said flashing a smile. Leonardo just nodded pointing something's out to John.

George tapped her shoulder and offered her coffee. She took it gratefully taking a long sip.

"So" John began, "Why do you have the Batman tied around the Joker's finger?" He picked up his coffee and took a sip. Adrienne could feel the pressure coming on. Everyone was looking at her. I was like they were reading her every movement. Looking into her soul ready to devour her if she made one mistake. It brought her back to her freshmen year in Collage.

She took a deep breath and stood up. She closed her eyes and whispered to herself "Go kick ass". She opened her eye's _'You can do this. It's just like when you did monologues in Theatre in 8th grade'. _

"I have the Batman tied around the Jokers finger because, if you think about it, it's true. He has the Batman running all over the place. Has him go here and blows up some building 8 miles away. He controls the Batman right now. He controls the whole city. It's like one of those little boxes of ants. We all go about doing our work. But then he taps on the glass or shakes it a bit and we freak out." she breathed in and surveyed her audience, then plowed on "None of us are able to do ANYTHING. He has us" she pauses "...All of us," another pause "In the palm of his hand." She concluded sitting down. George smiled at her his Mediterranean blue eye's shown with a hidden light.

Leonardo and John huddled together along with George muttering. Adrienne felt triumphant. She sat down and put her feet on the table sipping her coffee. _'If Mrs. Hall was here she'd have been proud I'm sure.'_ Adrienne thought smiling to herself.

"We'll run it." John said grudgingly. Adrienne could tell he didn't like her but she didn't care, she was on cloud 9.

"Thank you gentlemen. Until next time" She said gathering up her items and putting her empty coffee cup in the sink.

"*ahem* actually, we were wondering if you'd sign up with us. You know, draw a comic or picture for us every week? Maybe a contract for a year then if you choose you could go do something else?" Leonardo asked. Adrienne almost dropped her glass.

"Do you have a contract drawn up?" she asked her heart fluttering.

"No not yet. But we could fax you one. And anything you don't like or agree with we could either remove or adjust." Leonardo said, "To a reasonable extent at least."

Adrienne was in auto pilot. Smiling she agreed to at least look a contract over. She basically danced out of there.

When Adrienne got her car she pulled off to stop in the first McDonalds she saw. Whipping out her phone she called Angie.

_"Ange?" _Adrienne asked heart humming

_"Adrienne! How did it go? Any cute guys?"_ Angie asked teasingly

_"Great! Get down to the McD's on Main St. ok? I'll tell you all the gooey details."_Adrienne couldn't help but want to gush; she was a girl after all.

_"There's 'Gooey details'? I'm in! I'll be there in like. 10 minutes ok? Love ya, kiss kiss."_ Adrienne hung up and walked in. _'I can cheat in my diet for ONE meal, it'll be like my 'Congrats' party ' _Adrienne convinced herself.

She walked up to the counter and ordered a large chocolate shake, large fries, and a #9 fish sandwich. By the time she had sat down Angie had walked in and spotted her.

"Pigging out I see? I'm starting to wonder what these gooey details consist of." She said eyeing Adrienne. Both girls laughed.

"Want some? Now that I've got it all I realize it just might be too much." Adrienne said taking the lid off her shake dipping in a fry and popping it into her mouth.

Angie stared at her flabbergasted. "That was disgusting." Was all she could say.

"No it isn't! Try it. I used to do it all the time when I was a kid." Adrienne said getting two fries and dipping them into the shake holding them out to Angie. She finally relented and ate it.

"It's ok I guess. Now" She said getting serious "What about this business meeting?"

Adrienne smiled and began her story. She described Leonardo's Dark hair and chocolate brown eye's to which Angie said something along the lines oh 'I'd tap that'. Adrienne then began to describe how she powered through the question she was surprised with.

"I don't like that John guy. I mean, why he would surprise you with a question. He could have just accepted your artistic genius and been done with it."

"I know but...Maybe he thought it might not be printed if I couldn't answer. Too bad for him I could and they offered me a contrac-"Adrienne was cut off as an explosion sounded behind her. The windows in the McD's shook and the ones at the very back, closest to the back across the street blew out. Adrienne jumped up and ran outside.

Traffic had stopped and there was a line of school busses driving away.

"Holy shit! What the fuck was that?" Angie shouted when she found Adrienne who wasn't paying any attention.

She was staring across the street at a man pulling his mask back on. The man stopped and looked dead on at Adrienne. Slowly he pulled it up again to reveal the Joker's face. There were shouts in the crowd. Adrienne paid them no attention. As the joker sat down in the driver seat he cast another glance at Adrienne before winking and driving off.

Angie started shaking her.

"Adrienne. Adrienne!" She was jerked out of her thoughts.

"Did you see that? He-he winked. I think he winked at me!" She shouted. Another smaller explosion went off from the bank again. A joker card and a news paper opened to her cartoon were lying on the ground in front of Adrienne.

"Can you stay the night tonight?" She asked hardly hearing her own voice.

Angie nodded. "Come on. Let's grab your food and head home." She suggested, "Today has been too eventful."

"I can only stay until 8 then I've got to go to work." Angie said as she led a shaking Adrienne up to her apartment. "Key?"

Adrienne shoved her hand into her bag and found her key, handing it to Angie.

They walked into her apartment. Adrienne headed to the bathroom where she washed her face with cold water. Angie put the food on the glass table and switched on the T.V. She almost screamed when the Joker's face popped up laughing. Quickly she changed the channel but found they all had the same thing. She then noticed there was a DVD in the player. She pulled it out and read what it said: _You're right. I have Gotham in the palm of my hand._

"How about we go somewhere? I don't feel like being cooped up tonight" Angie suggested shoving the disk under a couch cushion.

"Ok."Adrienne said cheerily as she came in. "I'm just going to change then ok?" Adrienne ran to her room and came out a little bit later wearing a mid thigh length grey skirt with a green satin top and purple high heeled Steve Madden's. She had on a purple beaded necklace and her light red/brown hair had a grey bow in the bangs.

"oooh. Sexy" Angie laughed

"I just need to grab something's to put in my bag. You can run down and change it you want to." Adrienne said putting her phone and key in her clutch.

"Ok. I'll be right back up. Were going to take my car ok?" Adrienne nodded and grabbed her lighter and cigarettes. She then made her was back to her bedroom. She opened her drawer and pulled out a condom she didn't even know she had. Checking the expiration date _'Well...why not be prepared?'_Her eye's then rested on something else. It was a knife. A switch blade. The handle was black with a green shamrock inlaid. She pulled it out and put it in her purse to. , not really knowing why. She heard a knock on her door and closed her purse running to the door.

"Let's go. I know this really cool bar." Angie smacked Adrienne's hand as she reached for her car keys. "My car this time. Yours has no back seat." She winked at Adrienne who let out an exasperated sigh but laughed all the same.

**'The Bull' **read the sign in red neon letters.

"I've never been here before." Adrienne said looking at Angie who just looked away.

"It's nice here. They have great martinis!" She exclaimed before heading in followed by a skeptical Adrienne. They sat at the bar chatting for a bit about anything and everything until the barman came up to them.

"What can I get you two lovely ladies?" He asked. Adrienne knew he was looking at Angie who's long blond hair was in a side way's pony tail and her bangs were swept the opposite way. She was wearing a white tank top and ruffled denim mini skirt.

"Pomegranate martini" Angie said batting her eyes.

He turned to Adrienne and she noticed him looking at how nicely she filled out her top. She glanced up at him through her long dark eye lashes, hoping it made her look mysterious.

"Candy apple martini if you know how to make one. Otherwise a rum runner, 4 shots." She said reaching into her clutch and pulling out her cigarettes and lighter. He smiled at her and nodded walking off to make their drinks.

"Nice trick you've got there." Angie said smiling.

"So it worked? I didn't look retarded or cross-eyed or anything?" She asked feeling glad it had worked.

"Nu-uh. It was great. I think you have to have long eye lashed to get it to work though." Adrienne took a drag then put her fag's and lighter away.

"So what was this you were telling me at McD's about a contract?" Angie prompted a conversation

"Oh yeah. They offered me a full year of work. I think John was hoping if I couldn't answer they wouldn't put my cartoon in the paper." Adrienne said taking a sip of her Rum Runner.

"I'll bet he was just jealous. You know, one person is hired another if fired. Might have thought it was going to be him."

"Well I don't even know how much I'd be making. They might not have to fire someone if I'm hired. Their making like 30+ million a year right? With my art added to the line up quite a few more people will be reading the Gazette instead of The Globe." She took another sip as did Angie.

"I see what you mean" Angie muttered "But it's kind of weird you know. You having a steady job."

"I know. The thought kind of scares m-Oh My God I love this song!" Adrienne shouted standing on her bar stool singing to 'Bad Girlfriend' by Theory of a dead man

..."grab her ass acting touch mess with her she'll fuck you up" Adrienne sat back down. "Sorry. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to get 4 shots was it?" Adrienne asked air. She looked around and saw Angie chatting up the barman. She drained the rest of her martini and paid.

"Hey do...do have some aspirin or something? I'm getting a major head ache." Adrienne asked the other barman. He nodded and handed her a glass of water and some aspirin.

"Thankz" She slurred slightly. She stopped outside the bar and rummaged through her clutch. She pulled out her knife and shoved it into her bra for reasons unknown.

Stepping into the cold night air she felt a little better. Her head seemed to not be so light any more. She walked down the street towards her apartment building. Along the way she stumbled and fell onto some grass. _'Probably someone's lawn.' _She thought.

Adrienne choked a bit and then threw up just as someone came out of the house.

"You have until I come back with my phone to get off my lawn or I'm calling the police! I don't want any of your kind here" Screeched a woman's voice but Adrienne didn't hear any of it over the sound of her throwing up again. Out of her peripheral vision she saw the woman disappear into the house. Adrienne fell to the opposite side of her puke and breathed. She was starting to feel better. Her head wasn't pounding and she didn't feel sick any more _'Well I did just throw up. That would explain why I don't feel sick anymore. _'She thought. All of a sudden she felt herself being jerked up.

"Oh please no. I'm going to puke again, just let me lay down." Adrienne said pulling back.

"Ma'am pleases. Just get in the car." Adrienne opened her eyes and saw not Angie but two police officers. She immediately stopped struggling.

"What's going on?" She asked and saw the women from the door talking to another officer.

"...Just came and ruined my flowers. I swear she's 'trippin' or intoxicated or something officer. And look how she's dressed! I'll bet she's a dancer or prostitute to boot." the woman said nastily.

"Hey! I can hear you!" She shouted before being forced into the cop car. She moved her arms and found that the hand cuffs were on just tight enough so she couldn't wiggle them off.

Sighing she sat back and stared out the window.

**A/N:** Finished the first chapter. Going to start on the next tonight I might have it up tomorrow. Hope you like it so far, I'm going to introduce our..."Hero" or the story in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Leave a Scar

**A/N:** Hey I'm glad that people actually like my story. I started on this chapter after I posted the other one last night. I'll be posting regularly *most likely* until Jan 6th or so because that's when my break ends. Umm I know the Joker was hardly in the last chapter. Like one scene, but I'm going to put him in this one more often. I know Adrienne doesn't seem quite stable at times but tell me what 24 3/4 year old girl is? That's right. Umm but I'll be explaining a bit more about her in this chappy as well. This one might not be as long as the last one but I'll try my best. And if I have spelled something horribly wrong please tell me and I'll fix it. This is getting long so I'll stop and let you get to the fanfic.

**Disclaimer**: I *sadly* don't own any part of the Batman franchise. I do however own my OC's and this fanfic.

Adrienne walked in front of the police officers as they led her into the Major Crimes Unit. The man behind the desk did a double take and smiled.

"What's she in for?" He asked pulling out some papers. _'Ahh great. My old permanent record._' Adrienne thought to herself.

"Assaulting an officer, trespassing, and public disturbance" Replied the cop on her left.

"What all did she do?" Asked the man behind the desk. He had grabbed a new paper and was scrawling something on it.

"She kneed Officer Murphy, Mrs. Watson complained about her being on her lawn, and while we were trying to get her into the car she was screaming. But stopped after kneeing Murphy" said the cop on her left. Her right arm began to hurry as officer Murphy tightened his grip.

"Ouch! Hey that hurts." She complained but no one paid her any attention.

"So what's she got?" asked the man behind the desk

"I doubt he has anything. All she has with her was this bag and she would have probably used it to try and get away" Said the officer on her left.

"Let me see it" Said the man behind the desk. Murphy set it on the desk and the man behind the desk started going through it. Lighter, Cigarettes, Wallet-placed to the side- and, oh dear god, the condom.

He smiled and looked at Adrienne. "You might want this back, Honey" He held it out to her. The officers holding her arms didn't let go or loosen their grip. She leaned forward and took it in her teeth, tucking it in her shirt.

"Adrienne Jett Kyren, huh" He said looking at her license "Aren't you the girl who drew that comic of-" She cut him off agitated that she was having to talk with them _'Why can't we just get this over with? I just want to get out of here'_

"Yes, I drew the Joker. Can we just get this done with?" she snapped.

"Tonight's you're lucky night kid! You'll get to meet the bastard-oops, celebrity." He shouted as the officers escorted her through the doors. She walked through a hallway or two of phones ringing and papers being shoved everywhere. The place gave her a head ache. She was hurried past a heavier door and into a room with dreary walls and quite a few cells. She heard doors slamming and curses being thrown every which way.

As she got closer to the cells the shouting died down a bit and was replaced by wolf whistles and men shouting horrible things at her. She was hustled past a cell with just one guy sitting by himself. He wasn't shouting, he was just staring off into space. and that's when Adrienne noticed his face paint.

_The Joker_

She then noticed what he was wearing. A light purple shirt with dark purple octagons outlined. A green vest, Purple dress pants. _'He's dressed like in the cartoon'_ she thought. She realized she was staring at him and turned her head around trying to figure out what was going to happen to her.

She was brought up to a man with a thick mustache sitting behind a desk. His badge read _Commissioner Gordon._ He either was very good at ignoring these men, or had ear plugs in.

"Should we put her with the animals of the clown?" Asked Murphy.

Gordon looked up as it he had just noticed they were there. He looked Adrienne up and down, as if trying to decide she would be able to hold off better.

"Do we not have any single cells?"

"Nope, were full tonight"

"Put her with the Joker. I don't trust those men." He said smiling at her kindly before looking down at his work again. Adrienne sighed. She knew that the Joker wouldn't try anything without a weapon or minion around.

Adrienne was led to the cell and pushed in. They grabbed her hands through a bar and unlocked her hand cuffs. She rubbed her wrists looking at the bones. "Shit. I'm going to have major blisters tomorrow." She whispered to herself.

Glancing up she walked over to the bench. She sat in the corner as far from the Joker as possible. She leaned back against the bars

"Hey baby! Think you could blow me through the bars?" Some guy shouted. When she didn't answer he came up to where she was sitting and stuck his hand through grabbing her shoulder. Adrienne jumped forward and turned to face him.

"Why don't you go have anal sex with one of the guy's on your cell, huh? Cause I'm NOT touching you. And if you touch me again...I'll slice your hand off." She threatened. Not quite sure if she should bring a knife out with the Joker in the same cell.

The man laughed. It was an ugly frightening sound, even worse than the joker's and she wished he would stop.

"With what sugar?" He challenged. Infuriated she stalked up to him. She shoved her hand down her shirt and pulled the knife up, just flashing the end. The guy stumbled back knocking into a few guys in his efforts to get away from her.

"A-are you crazy? The Joker's in there!" The man spluttered. A smirk of satisfaction wove it's was across her pale face. She dropped the knife back down her shirt and sat down. _'Did he see the knife? I'm sure he heard the conversation, why hasn't he tried to take it?_' Adrienne thought. She cautiously glanced out of the corner of her eye at the Joker to see him staring right at her.

Her eyes widened slightly and she looked away.

Adrienne was curled up on the edge of the bench in the corner the she had been dozing for the last hour. She rubbed sleep out of her eyes and walked to the other side of the cell that faced where Gordon and some other cops were.

"Hey! What time is it?" She shouted. The cops just looked up and back down paying her no attention. Gordon checked his watch and looked back up at her.

"It's _1 am" _He said looking down at his work only to have his attention taken away gain by a female police officer with curly dark brown hair. She whispered something to him and he stood up going with her through another door at the far side of the room.

Adrienne sighed. She had been here for 6 hours she guessed. Slowly turning she headed back to her corner. She once again glanced at the Joker to find him staring directly at her. Adrienne was tired and grouchy. She turned to look at him. Glancing around to make sure no one was watching her specifically she strode over to him.

"What? What are you staring at?" She asked _'What are you doing?"_ Her mind screamed _"you're going to get yourself killed!' _

The Joker just looked at her. He smiled at how quickly the anger in her eyes switched to fear and back to anger. She was getting madder with every moment he didn't speak.

"_Uh"_ he licked his lips and leaned up a bit looking her in the eye's, "you." All of a sudden his hand thrust down her shirt and came back up with the knife. He soon had her on her back writhing under his weight.

She looked up at him fear in her eyes. She bucked her hips a bit trying to get him to fall off.

"_oooh!"_ He said smiling and putting all of his weight on her to make her stop "Looks like we've got a fighter." Her said laughing "I like that"

He leaned down and put the knife in her mouth. She shivered at the cold sharpness of the blade. Glancing at the cops on the other side she found they weren't even paying attention. _'They don't even care. Well why would they? They probably don't know he's got a knife.'_ She thought. Looking back up at the Joker who was slowly pressing the knife into her cheek. She swallowed and nearly gagged at the salt and copper taste of blood in her mouth slid down her throat being replenished quickly. There was a very loud explosion off in the distance and the Joker jumped off her.

"I'm needed somewhere else. Can we reschedule?" The Joker taunted and walked to the cell door. He stuck his arm through and jimmied the knife around in the key hole for a second taking the knife with him and waltzing out. She looked around surprised that no one had done anything to stop him but saw there was no one else there.

Cautiously she walked out to see what had happened.

She was standing in front of the cop behind the desk who was signing some papers. He swiveled them around and she leaned down to sign them. He handed her clutch and she took it.

"Have a nice day!" She shouted over her shoulder. He gave a grunt in return. She stopped at the pay phone in the entrance and dialed the number for cab.

"Yes, the Major Crimes unit next to the Wayne building" She confirmed. She placed the phone back into the cradle and stepped out into the light of day. She shaded her eyes from the sun and looked for her cab.

It swung into the parking lot about 15 minutes after she had stepped out. She climbed in and told them her address. The man nodded and sped off. She leaned back against the seat and sighed. She reached into her clutch and pulled out her phone. She had 2 missed calls and about 6 text messages- all from Angie. She chose to go through them after she got home and had had a nice shower and cup of coffee.

She arrived at her apartment building and paid the cab driver.

"Keep the change" She said nonchalantly as she walked in.

"Ms. Kyren" Said the man at the door

"Luke, how are you today?" She called over her shoulder

"Just fine ma'am" He replied but she was out of hearing distance.

She collapsed into her apartment gratefully. She dropped her clutch on the couch and went to her bedroom for clean clothes. She grabbed a pair of under wear, a bra, white socks, and her black V neck tank top. In her closet she grabbed a pair of dark wash Capri's. She walked to the bathroom and did her usual morning routine. While in the bathroom she examined her wrists which were starting to look red and puffy. She dressed herself and walked out into her living room. Glancing around she noticed the curtains were closed and went to open them.

She let out a blood curdling scream. There on her window was a joker face. Big black smudged circles for eyes, a creepy red smile, and green hair. She grabbed the curtains and yanked them closed. She stumbled back and fell down staring in horror at her window. She stood up and grabbed her room key. Passing by her door side table and noticed her note: _'Tell the guys down stairs about kid's ding-dong-ditching'. _She opened her door and stepped out. Her neighbor on her right was standing in his doorway staring at her with a funny look. She just smiled and locked her door walking down the hallway.

She stood in front of a counter waiting for someone to come up to her. Finally a man in a white shirt and khaki pants walked up to her.

"I'd like to get my mail and place a complaint." She said

"Room number?" She asked apathetically

"113" She said. The man disappeared and reappeared with her mail.

"What's the complaint?" He asked taking out a piece of paper.

"I think there are some kids ding-dong-ditching. And some one must have gotten into my room while I was away because I came back this morning and there was a Joker face painted on my window. I'd like it to be cleaned up." She said turning and walking back towards her room. On the 5th floor she ran into Angie.

"Hey! Where'd you go last night? I couldn't find you."

"I decided to leave early. I wasn't feeling good."

"Well where were you later and this morning?"

"I got picked up by the cops. Spent the night there. I was able to pay bail"

"What did you do?"

"Apparently I assaulted and officer, trespassed, and caused a public disturbance." She said smiling "Hey I've got to go. I'll catch up with you later ok?" She said starting to walk down the hallway.

She walked into her apartment and sighed. Mentally preparing herself she walked up to her window and thrust the curtains open. The stupid smile still sneered down at her. She glared up at it. There was a knock on her door and she opened it to see the maintenance guy.

"Is that it?" He asked pointing at the window. Adrienne nodded and stepped aside so he could go in.

She walked to her kitchen while he was cleaning and sat on the counter. She pulled her mail out of her pocket and began sorting through it. Credit card offers, a bill, and something from The Gazette.

She set everything to the side and read the envelope from The Gazette. She tore it open carefully and read the short but forward letter:

_Dear Adrienne,_

_Our fax machines have gone down for some reason. So I gave it to the man behind the counter. The contract is enclosed. Read through it and make adjustments as you see fit. I was hoping you could do another drawing of the Joker for this Monday's paper. Your art has made our percentages go up about 12%._

_Sincerely,_

_C.E.O of the Gazette  
George Hampton_

She set that to the side and pulled out the contract. Reading over it carefully. She'd get full insurance and dental. A card that would allow her to enter basically any building in the city. And she'd be making 300,000 a year. All she had to do was draw a weekly comic. During the week of a Holiday she had to do one for Monday and the day of the Holiday. And she would receive an invitation to any major event's The Gazette had an invitation for. _'Pretty sweet deal' _She got up and walked across to her drawing room looking at how the cleaning was coming on the way and setting all the rest of her mail on the coffee table.

She grabbed a pen and signed her name. She opened a file cabinet and pulled out and envelops and then grabbed a piece of paper where she wrote a return letter.

_Dear George L. Hampton_

_I don't see anything I don't agree with in the contract so I'm sending it back as is. It'll be great to work with you. I'll be able to do my drawing at home right? It's where my creative juices flow best and could you give me a list of the Holiday's you'd like me to do? Just so I'm not taken by surprise._

_Sincerely,  
Adrienne J. Kyren_

She sealed the envelope with the letter and contract in it. When she stepped out the maintenance guy had finished.

"Could you drop this off at the desk for me?" She asked holding out the letter. He nodded his head and took it.

Locking the door after him she collapsed on the couch. She was exhausted from last night. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Adrienne woke with a start. She sat up on the couch and looked at the time. _7:28 pm_ Her cable box told her. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. _'I have REALLY got to start getting more sleep'. _She climbed off the couch and went to look in her fridge. _'And look. I'm greeted with a big heap of nothing to eat _'She thought exasperated. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Dominoes number.

"Yes. I'd like a medium vegetarian without the onions. Mt. Dew and... Do you have those chocolate things? Yes I'd like one of those to." She said.  
"I live at 1507 Plaza Blv. room 113" she told the man her address. Hanging up the _phone_ she walked into her main room and flipped the T.V on turning off the cable and popping _Sex and the City: the Movie_ in.  
She was surprised when she heard a knock on her door. _'Wow they must be fast'_ she thought grabbing her money and opening the door.

"How much way that again-" She stopped talking when she saw the Joker. A whimper escaped her lips and she backed up and he took a step into her flat.

"Nice place." He remarked looking around the room kicking the door closed behind him. She just stood there eye's the size of plates. He glanced at her and saw her uncomfortable she was. Smiling he turned to her and took a few steps towards her. She took the same number back. He could see the fear in her eyes and felt euphoric. _It's is just the reaction people should have to a man like me'_ He thought

"So," he cleared his throat "I hear _you're _the one who drew that picture for the Gazette? Of me" He paused and swallowed "Wearing this, _uh_, suit "He gestured to it opening the coat so she could see how her art work looked on the real person.

Adrienne breathed going back to that moment in Conference room D. "Go kick ass" She mumbled. "You would be correct. But tell me this. Why would you come to see me if you have the suit?" Her voice betrayed her feelings. She sounded confidant and strong. But really she felt like she was about to piss herself.

He laughed. "Well it isn't really the reason for coming over here." He licked his lips again smearing his red lipstick. "Can you guess? What the, REAL reason is?" He sat on the couch and started watching the movie while waiting for her to answer.

Adrienne racked her brain for why he'd be coming over here. Then it hit her.

[Flash back]

_"N-n-nope. I'll see you in conference room D tomorrow at 8 A.M sharp ok?"_ George stuttered

_"George are you ok?" _Adrienne asked concern lacing her voice

_"I-I'm" _George cleared his throat _"I'm fine"_

_"Ok then. Night, George"_

_[End flash back]_

"You're the reason I got offered a contract" she said "You were there that night I faxed George the comic." She was staring off into space and didn't even notice how close she was until he had her pinned against the wall.

"Right. Which means you owe me a lot. Especially because I didn't kill you that time in the cell. Do you remember that?"He asked pulling out her knife and unsheathing it. Running the blade against the pale skin on her neck. He let go and stood back to stare at her. "You need me. I've seen the contract. They're going to want more pictures of, well, me." Adrienne stared at him.

"What are you asking? Just spit it out already." She said gaining some courage.

"Well. I want you to be" He paused to think about his wording, "Well you know all those rich guys have those girls they tow around. And I was thinking. 'Why not me to?' Plus I've seen that you don't put up with no-body's shit. I like that"

"So what? You want me to be your Arm Candy?" She asked raising her eye brow.

"In a sense. You'd have a, hm, higher rank than that though. You're tough I think you'd be able to handle it." Adrienne's mind was racing. He wanted to be a Hench girl. She couldn't help but be flattered. _'But you have a job. And a very nice one at that'_ She thought.

"So _Omen_ what's your decision?" he prompted "I do have other things to do. People to threaten, things to blow up."

Adrienne's eyes were glued to the ground. "How long do I have to decide?" She whispered

"Until you see me next." he said. Adrienne nodded. The Joker walked out her front door slamming it behind him.

Adrienne went and curled up on the sofa. She nearly screamed when there was another knock on the door a good 20 minutes later. She climbed off the couch and slowly made her way over to the door. She opened it only as far as the chain lock would allow. She saw it was the pizza man and undid the lock.

"H-how much was it again?" She asked stooping down to pick up the cash that was spread over the floor.

"15.86" He said. She handed him a 20.

"Keep the change." She said taking the food. She walked to the kitchen and put it on the counter. She stood there staring at the food tapping her nails and chewing her bottom lip. She glanced behind her at the clock on the stove. It wasn't too late. She grabbed her phone off the counter and searched through her contacts. She highlighted 'Bart Brown' and pressed send.

She waited as the phone rang.

_'Hello?" _Asked a Husky voice

_"It's Omen." _Adrienne said. There was a pause where she heard Bart exhale and laugh.

_"It's been awhile. What's up?"_

_"Are you free tonight? I-I've got a major decision to make and you know I can't decide until I get you input. I've got pizza" _Adrienne said biting her lip.

_"Hmmm. Pizza? I can't refuse now. You sure know how to get your way" _Bart said laughing. _"I'll be right over."_

Adrienne hung up and smiled. She put her phone down and went to turn off her movie. She stuck the pizza and chocolate bites into the oven and put the soda in her nearly empty fridge. She stretched and looked around her kitchen. Walking into the living room swinging her arms. She made her way over to her window and stared down at the lights of the city. She glanced over at her coffee table and saw there was still some unopened mail.  
Waltzing over she glanced down and was astonished to find a piece of mail from Bruce Wayne. When she opened it she found it was an invitation to a fund raiser he was hosting for Gotham's new DA Harvey Dent. She basically plowed everything over in her rush to get to the door when she heard a knock. She flung it open and there stood Bart. He was 6'5 and had Carmel colored skin. His hair was short brown on the bottom red on the top and had a poufy curl to it. He had blue eyes and a blond, thin, half beard.

Adrienne squealed and flung herself at him. He laughed and hugged her back. She led him inside and closed the door behind her. Once they had each gotten a piece of pizza and some soda she began telling him what had happened since she drew the picture of the Joker. He sat there patiently and listened making a comment only here and there. Once she had finished her story he set his pizza down and looked at her.

"I think you should agree." He said calmly.

"Really? Why?"

"Think about it. It would be safer than being his enemy. He can get in here even if you have all the doors and windows locked. He can threaten those you love. And from the way things are going I wouldn't be surprised if at the end of all this he ran the city." Adrienne stared at him and realized he was telling the truth.

"I'll think about what you said." she just stared down at her empty plate. An awkward silence settled over them.

"I know what you want to ask Bart. It's because you didn't like Shane and I was too blinded by my love for him to see what was happening to my friends and myself. He convinced me that I didn't need my medication. That drugs would fix me up just as good if not better. I broke up with him about a year ago though nod have no contact."She looked into Barts blue eyes and he looked into her Kelly green ones."I'm clean Bart, I swear." Bart smiled at her.

"Now I remember why we called you Omen"

The rest of the night carried on smoothly. They talked about what had happened to them as of late and about past memories. Bart finally left at 3 am.

Adrienne was asleep on the couch in a long white tank top/ dress.

[Dream]

Adrienne is wandering around one of those places where you could get crystal ball and palm readings. Whenever she stepped behind a curtain she would end up back in that room. She was getting frantic. She pulled back a curtain to reveal a man lying on the floor. She ran to him and bent down. His mouth was scarred into a permanent grimace. All of a sudden his eyes flew open and he had her pinned to the ground. She was struggling under his weight. He pulled out a knife and brought it to her face carving around her eyes.

[End dream]

Adrienne woke up screaming. She opened her eyes but all she could see were the blurred outlines of things and red. Bright crimson red. She put her hand up to her face and screamed again. Looking down she saw bright red staining her shirt. She passed out just as her neighbor broke through the door.

"What is going on with all thi-" He stopped as he saw Adrienne laying on the couch blood pooling. He ran back to his room and called 411. He ran back and got a towel and wet it. Adrienne was unconscious now and he blotted at her eye's trying to get as much blood off as he could.

**A/N:** Whoo this chapter was a bitch to write and edit. [I hate spell check. I doesn't do grammatical errors or check the context of words.] I'm just glad I finally finished it. I'm leaving a cliff hanger because I'm evil like that. Hoping to have the next chappie up soon.


	3. Chapter 3:Dark Encounters

**A/N: **Hey I'll try to make this short.  
I want to thank  
**Dragonflamecrystal  
**for taking the time to read my story.  
**Adriannrod Svit-kona Sama & gabijaluvs2rite** for pointing out my mistakes to me.

Sorry for taking down that last chapter down so often and putting it back up. I kept spotting errors and I'd correct it then I'd be reading it and see one I'd missed. But now I've got some help with the whole spelling/grammar thing. I want to give big thanks to; **Silentlamb9**: Thanks! It took me a bit to sort out how they'd react to each other &  
: Thanks for your help! People she's awesome! And I hope you like this chapter C:  
**A**nd thanks to:  
**Strawberry Flames  
the Faint Calls  
DefyGravityCC**

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and were -finally- seeing the Batman. I know a few of you were wondering what the hell happened to Adrienne and what she was going to do about the Joker's proposition and both will be answered below.

Happy reading!

Adrienne opened her eyes to see nothing but white. She sighed and sat up. She had been in the hospital for about 3 days and they still hadn't taken the bandages off of her eyes. She heard someone enter her room and turned her head towards where she thought the door was.

"You've been recovering remarkably" Said a deep voice. "It would be safe to take the bandages off." Adrienne felt rough, calloused fingers through the rubber gloves on her cheek pulling off her bandages. She blinked a few times in the sudden light but her eyes quickly adjusted. She blinked a few times more.

"Why is everything in my right eye blurry?" She asked looking at her doctor, finally able to take in what he looked like. He was a heavy set man with dark, wavy hair and 5 o'clock shadow. He had chocolate brown eyes.

"Your retina was damaged when you were attacked." He mumbled looking at her  
charts.

"I need to ask you just once more, are you SURE you didn't do any injections that night?" He looked at her his big, brown eyes boring into her.

"I didn't. I don't even do drugs" _'Anymore at least'_ she thought. He just stared at her charts then picked up her left arm and pulled away a bandage she'd never noticed. It was covering the upper underside of her arm. She looked down and saw there were at least a dozen needle jab marks. There was another piece of gauze on the main vein. He glanced up at her taking in the surprise on her scared, but still beautiful, face.

"I-I didn't do that." She said looking at him. "You can have my flat searched. I don't do drugs." She said. He nodded and scribbled on her chart.

"I think you're well enough to be discharged. I'll sign the papers for you to leave tomorrow morning." He turned and left, closing the door behind him and leaning down to talk to a nurse.

Adrienne looked to her right and saw a few vases of flowers. But two things caught her attention right away Calla Lillie's from George _'Here's to hoping you'll get better soon!'_ read the card. From Bart was a white card with apples on it and the words _'What an apple a day didn't help?'_ and on the inside it said _'Well let's hope these wishes do the trick!'_His card came accompanied with a panda beanie baby. She looked at the pretty vase of flowers and noticed her reflection.

Her right eye had a slash over it starting about 6 centimeters above her eyebrow and ending 6 centimeters below her eye. There was an oval about 1 centimeter below and above the perfect slash. On her left eye were four ovals below her eye and off the corner was what looked like 3 feathers going up to her temple and curling a bit over her eye brow.

She looked in awe at how whoever had carved this into her face. Her scars danced dangerously close to her major vein and pressure points but always stayed within a hare's breath away. She brought her hand up and touched her scars. She felt the smooth yet cold scar tissue beneath her fingers. There was knock on her door and Bart stepped in. He smiled at her and held up some clothes.

"I thought you'd want something to change into when you left. They had to get rid of your shirt. There was-There was too much blood on it." Bart set the clothes on her bed and opened her blinds.

The sun wasn't even up yet and Adrienne guessed it was around 2 or 3 am. Bart came and sat with her. He took her hand in his.

"I shouldn't have left." He said. "I think I might have seen the creep who did this to you." His voice sounded sorrowful. She stroked his head.

"No, Bart. He might have done the same to you or killed you. But what did this guy look like?" She asked looking into his tearing eyes.

"He was reading a paper so I didn't see him too well. But he had blond hair with a tinge of green. And something was wrong with him, I think. He was smiling the most deranged smile I'd ever seen." Bart said. Adrienne narrowed her gaze. _'That bitch! He carved my face because I'd asked for more time to decide!'_ She thought furiously.

"Well, actually, I do kind of like the scars. They're eerie and my right eye is lighter now. It's like I'm some sort of Sooth Sayer. Didn't they pierce the skin around their shamans in Australia or Africa or South America or something?" She said smiling. Bart laughed and shook his head at her.

"Well, now we really do have to call you Omen, don't we?" He asked smiling at her.

Bart left at 7 am saying he needed to get to class. Adrienne now sat alone in her room with a mirror, examining her scars. A nurse with long, black hair brought in another vase of flowers, setting them on her other bed side table and left. Adrienne looked over and saw dried Chrysanthemums, Baby's Breath, and purple Irises. There was a joker card attached to one of the irises. Adrienne reached out her hand and unpinned it from the stem. There was black, block typing on it:

_Dear Omen,_

_I truly hope you get better soon. I'm going to need this hospital soon so I hope you're able to check out within the next couple of days. I'm going to need you as well. I'm interested in how everyone will react when they find out that the girl who drew the Joker ended up with her face carved in a hospital that has a very good chance of blowing up. They can't put too much blame on me, though. I did make the designs of your scars pretty. I have other things to do at this moment, but I will be seeing you later on. I'm going to want your answer after you have been released._

_- J _

Adrienne glowered at the card in her hand. She ripped it to pieces and folded her arms across her chest. She stared out the window and watched the cars driving around. A nurse came in and placed a tray of food on her makeshift table. Adrienne pushed it away a bit. She heard a sigh and looked up into the face of The Joker.

"Hi." He said sitting down on the bed next to hers.

Adrienne narrowed her eyes to not more than slits, refusing to talk to him.

"How do you like your scars?" He asked licking his lips and cracking his neck.

"Oh, just fine." She said in a voice heavily laced with sarcasm. "I love the  
looks people give me and all these gad damn sympathy cards." She said, gesturing to the two bed side tables. She heaved a heavy sigh and looked at him. 'Why am I not scared of him?' She thought 'because you're too busy trying to think of something to throw at him. Just time it right. Make sure he doesn't see it coming.'

The Joker just stared at her apathetically. She picked up her plastic fork and twirled it in her fingers before chucking it at the Joker.

"This is your fault!" She screeched, not sure where this sudden burst or raw emotion came from. The Joker had easily dodged the fork and now had a knife to her throat restraining her arms and legs with his free hand and arm.

"You will never do that again if you wish to live much longer." He threatened, standing up.  
Adrienne gasped for air, pressing her hand to her chest. The Joker flicked a familiar knife shut and walked to the window, opening it and climbing down the fire escape.

Adrienne was standing in the bathroom pulling on the clothes Bart had brought her. (A The Who tank top, a pair of blue jeans, white socks, a pair of underwear, and converse all stars.) She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was amazed at how quickly she had gotten used to her 'new look'. She stepped out into her room and started gathering her possessions. It was about 9 pm. Her doctor agreed to discharge her early.

"Where's the joker?" Came a deep husky, barely understandable voice from behind her.  
Adrienne turned to see the Batman standing in the corner of her room. He took a step forward in front of the window. Pale moonlight lit up his outfit making him look even more toned.

"I haven't the slightest idea." She said turning and going to grab the two remaining vases. She felt herself being jerked up and spun around to face him.

"I know you've been in contact with him. That means you must know something  
about him." he growled

"I told you. I don't know anything. He just said something about hoping I was going to be well enough to leave before a few days from now. I have no idea where he is or what he's planning." She wheezed. The Batman dropped her and walked to the window. "You had better not be lying because I'm going to be keeping an eye on you." Adrienne closed her eyes, "Yeah, yeah." She muttered under her breath, but the Batman was gone.

She grabbed her two last vases and walked out of the room flipping the light  
switch behind her.

Adrienne climbed out of the cab and paid the man. She grabbed her 3 shopping bags full of get well soon cards and flowers. She trudged into the building and to the elevator, pushing the button for the 6th floor. The elevator dinged for the sixth time and she grabbed her stuff stepping out when the doors opened. She shuffled her feet down the hallway towards her apartment. She slipped the key in the lock and stepped in. She put her key and phone in the little dish on her table by the front door. Walking into her kitchen she put everything else on her counter. She stepped out rubbing her right eye, still not used to the blurriness.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw the Joker asleep on her couch. He didn't look at all like the monster the media played him out to be. Quietly tip toeing past, she walked into her drawing room. She breathed in the familiar scent of markers and paint.

Sitting down at her desk, she began sketching and inking. She colored in the picture with Copic's markers, the squealing of the markers not alerting her to footsteps coming from behind her. She sat there coloring blissfully.

"What's your decision?" A voice behind her said. Adrienne dropped her marker and swiveled around in her chair to look at the Joker. He was standing with his arms crossed and feet spread slightly apart.

"You've known since you carved my face." She said touching her scars, "And injecting me with something." The Joker smiled and flitted his tongue across his lips, but said nothing.

"And if you keep that up, you're going to rub all your lipstick off, Mister J" Adrienne said giving him the best condescending look she could muster.

"Mister J?" He asked, raising an eyebrow "You've grown so attached all ready that you've given me a pet name." He licked his lips. Adrienne was realizing that this was just one of his habits that she'd have to get used to

Adrienne stood up and stretched, walking past him and through the door. _'I still don't get why I'm not scared of him. Maybe I've just gotten used to these sudden drop-ins. Or maybe now that we both have scars I feel like I share something with him. Especially since he's the one who made them'_ Adrienne thought, walking into the kitchen closely followed by the Joker.

She turned to look at him. "Yes?" She asked trying to stay calm. He cleared his throat.

"Well, since you've joined my fight against Gotham, correct?" He licked his lips and Adrienne's eye twitched.

"Yes. I have." She muttered, turning her back to him and rooting through a cabinet finally finding some elbow noodles and tomato sauce.

The Joker walked to her table and sat down. One thing he knew for sure was to never threaten someone in their own kitchen. He could see her in the kitchen digging around.

Adrienne put a pot on her stove rather noisily and filled it with water. She went to the refrigerator and rooted around finally finding a rectangle of cheese. She also discovered some lettuce, onions, hearts of palm, artichoke hearts, and tomatoes. She set this all on the counter and walked to another counter.

He discovered a pack of playing cards on her table and began shuffling them. "So, what's your answer? Do you become my 'Hench girl', or am I looking for another warehouse to bunk in tonight?" He asked glancing up for her reaction.

Adrienne had almost cut her finger off in surprise. "If I join, you live here? With me?" She squeaked out. This was one thing she was not planning on.

"Well, I don't know why. But people find it too worrisome to hand me the keys to and apartment or house." The Joker said laying the cards out for a game of solitaire.

Adrienne began bustling around the kitchen again. Putting the elbow noodles into the water, and pouring the red pasta sauce into a pan to heat up. She began slicing onions again. She emptied them into the bowl of lettuce and other toppings. Spitting out the piece of bread she sighed and cracked her knuckles.

"Oh, all right." she finally relented. "But I'm going to lay the rules down. 1st: You're 'minions' are not to stay here more than an hour and no more than three at a time. They have to enter without their masks on otherwise it would be to suspicious. They are to not touch anything.  
2nd: You eat what I make or you starve. You have to eat everything you put on your plate.  
And 3rd: Clean up your messes. You drop something put it back." She said firmly. She turned around and drained the noodles and put them in a large rectangle dish and put the sauce over it, layering them. She put cheese every two layers and put some on the top, popping it in the oven and setting the timer. She grabbed 2 dinner plates and 2 small salad bowls. She grabbed 2 forks. Taking the eating utensils over to the table and going back for the salad.

"Great!" He said clapping his hands together "Where do I sleep?"

"I have a guest bedroom that I don't really use. It's got a bed." She said absent mindedly, too engrossed in putting salad into her bowl. The Joker nodded but didn't say anything. He took a bit of salad, looking at Adrienne to make sure she took a bite before taking one himself. She jumped up the second the timer went off and pulled out the macaroni stuff. She placed it on the table.

They ate in silence, Adrienne watching the Joker playing solitaire. When she finished, she put her plate fork and glass in the dish washer and put the leftovers in the fridge. She walked past the door to her Drawing room and opened another door into an ok sized room. She pulled some sheets and a comforter out from under the bed and dressed the bed. She walked out and saw the Joker put his dishes into the dish washer and turn it on. She smiled to herself and crossed into her room, closing her door. She pulled on some baggy, grey  
sleep pants and a white tank top and a blue short sleeved shirt over that and pulled on some knee-high socks. She walked back out to the living room and plopped down on the couch.

She heard the Joker come up behind her. She hesitated before speaking.

"Is there something you'd like to watch?" She asked without looking at him. She heard him shift his weight from one foot to the other before sitting down on the couch himself. He held out his hand for the clicker. Adrienne complied placing it in his hand. He flipped through a few channels before finally stopping on the 11 o'clock news.

Adrienne got up after a few minutes and walked to the kitchen. She pulled out the last of her instant coffee, having not been here to make a pot this morning and heated the water. She put in 3 table spoons of the powder and grabbed her phone. Walking to her room, she passed the Joker, who was studying the screen, listening intently to the news. She closed her door behind her and put her mug on her bed side table. She set her phone on her bed and plugged it into the wall charger. Adrienne lay on the floor and peered under her bed looking for her laptop. She finally found it and pulled it out. She plugged in her wireless internet card and plugged it into the other wall outlet. Booting it, she took a sip of  
her coffee. Once it was on, she logged into MSN messenger and found Bart in her friends list.

_Hey Bart._

_Omen! Hey, they discharged you?_

_Yeah. I begged my doctor and he finally signed the papers around 9. It's  
like  
midnight. Cramming for an exam?_

_Not really. My roommate snores. I can't sleep. Why are you up? *suspicious*_

_*laughs* what are you thinking? I took into consideration what you said. I  
joined the Joker. There was a long pause where Adrienne thought he had signed out._

_I see. That's cool._

_I guess. He lives here now..._

_*spews milk all over keyboard* WHAT?_

_Hey did you know we're the only mammal's that as adults drink milk from  
another animal? :D_

_Don't you try to distract me with your logic! He's living there?_

_Yeah...kind of._

_Why?_

_Well...I don't know. I felt bad, he lives in empty warehouses! I laid down  
some ground rules though so it's all good. And he'll probably hardly be here anyway._

_Adrienne felt a little uneasy. It had been Bart who told her to join him in the first place. Besides it was the perfect opportunity to find out more about him. Plus, she could draw him for the paper. Maybe show the public he wasn't as bad as they thought. 'He is a murderer, though. And he can jimmy locks. What if he comes and kills you?' Adrienne's mind shouted at her._

_*sigh* you've got such a soft touch. I want you to talk to me every day. Just  
so I know you're still alive._

_Ok._

_Night, Omen. I have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. I just hope it  
plays out ok._

_D: Don't judge me. Night Bart *kisskiss*_

She signed off MSN and pulled up a Google search. She took another sip of her coffee.

_Arkham Asylum_

She clicked the first link she typed into the search bar. She'd heard that the Joker escaped from there. Adrienne was hoping to find out more about him. She jotted down the address and set to reading about Arkham.

_The Asylum is named after Elizabeth Arkham, founder Amadeus Arkham's mother. The original name of the asylum is Arkham Hospital. Its dark history begins in the early 1900s when Arkham's mother, having suffered from mental illness most of her life, commits suicide. Amadeus Arkham decides, then, as the sole heir to the Arkham estate, to remodel his family home known as Mercey Mansion in order to properly treat the mentally ill, so others might not suffer as his mother had. Prior to the period of the hospital's remodeling, Arkham treated  
patients at the State Psychiatric Hospital in Metropolis, where he and his wife, Constance, and daughter, Harriet, had been living for quite some time._

_Upon telling his family of his plans, they move back to his family home to oversee the remodeling. While there, Arkham receives a call from the police notifying him that Martin "Mad Dog" Hawkins — a Serial killer referred to Arkham by Metropolis Penitentiary while at State Psychiatric Hospital — had escaped from prison, and seeks his considered opinion on the murderer's state of mind Shortly afterward, Arkham returns to his home to find his front door wide open. Inside, he discovers the raped and mutilated bodies of his wife and daughter in an upstairs room, Hawkins having carved his nickname on Harriet's this family tragedy, the Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane officially opens that November. One of its first patients is Martin Hawkins, whom Arkham insists on personally treating. After treating Hawkins for six months, Arkham straps him to the electroshock couch and deliberately and purposefully electrocutes him. The death is treated as an accident but contributes to Arkham's gradual descent into madness, which he begins to believe is his birthright. Eventually, Arkham is institutionalized in his own hospital, where he dies._

Adrienne frowned. She didn't like how this place sounded. "How could they let it stay open? They could at least find better people to run the place" she whispered to herself.

"Run what?" came a voice from the door. Adrienne snapped her laptop shut on instinct.

"Nothing" She lied "Just something my friend forwarded to me." She said nervously. "I'm going to sleep. She said opening the notebook again. She deleted her Internet history before shutting it down and placing it on the floor. She finished her coffee and carried the cup through the dark living room to the kitchen.  
She locked her door behind her and climbed into bed turning off her lamp. Once she was plunged into darkness she felt a little calmer. She could hear the guest room door close and she sighed closing her eye's letting her dreams take her away.

**A/N: **This was a fun chapter to do. I know The Joker's OOC at the end but I'm trying to base him off not only TDK Joker but the Joker from the comics, animated series (except the one who looks like a mutated Bob Marley cause she scares the shit outta' me),and the old movies. I liked that I finally introduced the Batman I had tons of fun with that but I wasn't quite sure how he would treated female suspect. And I found the info on Arkham Asylum from various websites.

Hope you liked the chapter and I got help with the spelling from: *huggles* thanks a bunch!

Oh! And before I forget. Please if you're going to criticize my story make it constructive criticism don't just bitch about my story. You don't have to read it if you don't like it.


	4. Chapter 4: J for Joker

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer** (for this and previous chapters): I do not own any part of the Batman franchise. This is purely fan made. I also don't own (or know how to spell) Nordstrom's, Target or Comcast

Happy Reading

Adrienne opened her eyes and stretched lazily. She turned her head and grabbed her phone checking the date and time: Sunday March19th, 2008. 8:59 AM. She sat up and unplugged her phone from the charger. She threw the covers off herself and groggily climbed out of bed stumbling to the door. She unlocked and opened her door. Shuffling her feet Adrienne made her way to the kitchen where she put on some coffee. She walked to the big window in her living room and thrust the curtains open flooding the room in light. She blinked and rolled her right eyes a bit still not used to the fact she only saw blurry outlines.  
Heading back to the kitchen she heard the guest room door open and last night flooded back to her. She grabbed a pencil and piece of paper and set about going through her bare pantry, refrigerator and cabinets writing down what she needed. She looked over her shoulder when the T.V clicked on and saw the Joker had the news on again.

"Do you ever watch anything but the news?" She called out to him. Even in the kitchen she heard his chuckle.  
Sighing she closed the fridge and walked out to the living room. Clearing her throat the Joker looked at her.

"I'm heading to the store this morning. It's been awhile and I have just about no food. Is there anything you want me to pick up?" She looked him up and down taking in his dirty purple suit, "a pair of pants and a shirt maybe?'Cause that suit is nasty and needs to be washed."  
When he didn't reply she rolled her eyes and wrote it down anyway. "You're what-a small, medium at the most?" She asked growing agitated as he didn't answer.  
"Come on please? You are going to make my couch dirty. And even a guy needs more than one thing to wear." she argued. He sighed and looked at her.

"I wear a small I guess. I believe that's what it would say if they were labeled like woman's clothes" Adrienne nodded and set down her note pad. "I might be gone for a while. I get distracted by clothes easily." She said heading to her room for some clothes. She got some straight leg medium wash jeans and a black AC/DC 'You shook me all night long' short sleeved shirt that came to her mid thighs, she grabbed black and silver striped socks and converse all stars. She headed to the bathroom and started her routine.

Once she was all ready as walked out and ran to her room for her bag. She slipped the paper with Arkham Asylum's address in there. She put her wallet and phone in as well. She ran to her drawing room and grabbed the picture she had drawn the other night.

"I'm going to get you some hair and body wash to. I don't want you using my stuff" She called over her shoulder on the way to the kitchen. She poured some coffee into a travel mug and headed to the door. She picked up her room and car keys and grabbed a pair of sun glasses.

Adrienne walked out the front doors and told the Valle to go get her car. He was back a minute later with it. She climbed in and drove off for The Gazette's building.

She parked out front and locked her doors. She headed in and pressed the 'up' button for the elevator. When it came she stepped in and pressed the button for the 12th floor. She sighed and leaned back against the wall. She heard the elevator doors open and opened her eye's she was on the 7th floor. A young man stepped in and nodded to her. She smiled back recognizing him as Bruce Wayne.

"Hello Mr. Wayne" Adrienne said dipping her head a bit.

"Mrs. Kyren! It's nice to see your doing well after the accident" He said politely smiling at her.

Adrienne's hand drifted up to her face brushing the scars. "I'm just glad no major blood vessel or pressure point was hit"

Bruce Wayne nodded "I sent you an invitation to Harvey Dent's fund raiser. Do you think you'll be able to make it?" Adrienne blinked, thinking.

"I believe so, yes" she said. The elevator stopped on the 12th floor and she excited.

When Lucy saw Adrienne she let out a gasp. She covered her mouth with her hand eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. Adrienne flinched at the horrified look Lucy gave her. She focused her eyes on the floor.

"Do you know where George is? I have a new drawing for tomorrow's paper." She said sheepishly feeling out of place.

"He's in his office. I'll tell him you're coming" Lucy said dialing a number. Adrienne walked down the aisle to her left. She heard Lucy alert George to her arrival and start dialing another number.

"Morgan!" She whispered urgently into the phone. Adrienne ducked behind a corner and listened intently. "Do you remember in the news that Adrienne Kyren was in the hospital from being attacked by a man with a knife? It's true! She just walked down the hall to see George! Oh their horrible. I feel bad for the poor girl" Adrienne strode down the hall as quickly as possible, not wanting to hear any more.

She came to George's door and knocked waiting for a second before coming in. He was sitting at his desk leaning back in his chair.

"Adrienne! It's nice to see you've recovered. And after such a short stay in the hospital. I thought you'd be there longer. What with the extent of your injuries" She just smiled kindly.

"So!" He exclaimed rubbing her hands together "What have you got for me?" Adrienne pulled the paper out of her bag and placed it on the desk. It was a picture of a chibi Joker sitting on the ground looking bored and tossing a toy shaped like Gotham City away.

"He's supposed to be seen as a child tossing a toy away. You see, the Joker only comes out and taunts us when he wants. We don't have a big beacon for him like we do the Batman. And when he's grown bored with us he tosses us away like an unwanted toy until he finds interest in us again." She said. George leaned back in his chair and looked at the picture. "It's good. I'll run it."

Adrienne nodded and stood up heading for the door. She glanced back at George who was transfixed by her comic. Sighing she opened the door and left.

Once she was in her car she pulled out the paper with Arkham's address on it. 'It may give you some information about the Joker' Adrienne thought. She put the car in drive and whipped out of her space speeding off towards South Town.

She pulled up to the gates and a security guard stopped her at the gates.

"License please" He said. He handed it back nodding and opening the gates for her. She drove in up the winding path towards the towering building. She pulled into the nearly empty parking lot and parked. She sighed and opened her door. Gravel crunched beneath her shoes as she made her way to the front doors. She pushed the heavy door open and shivered as cold set over her body. She saw a desk and walked up to it.

"Hi. I'm Adrienne Kyren. I was wondering is the director available for a meeting today? I know I didn't call and arrange anything" She said stopping as the man behind the desk pointed down a hall way.

"His office is down there. And it's fine. We don't usually get many visitors anyway" He said pleasantly. Adrienne smiled and thanked the man heading down the hall. Her shoes squeaked on the hard stone floors. Adrienne came to another big wooden door. She knocked and heard a muffled 'Come in' from inside. She pushed it open and found it to be lighter than expected. There was an old man sitting behind an Oak desk.

"Hello I'm Adrienne Kyren. I was hoping you'd be able to tell me about one of your former residents" She said feeling small and fragile in the big room. The old man smiled and inclined his head to the chairs in front of his desk. She took a seat and looked expectantly at the old man.

"Who is it you'd like to know about? I don't know everything about all those kept here." He wheezed

"I'd like to know about the Joker." she said. The man looked at her for a second. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"No one knows much about him. I'll tell you what I can. But maybe after I've finished you'd like to talk to one of our patients who has had a personal relationship with him" Adrienne nodded vigorously.

"The Joker has been a frequent visitor here. Awhile back we had a new Doctor here. Harleen Quinzel. She had asked to analyze the Joker specifically. After the first meeting he made her fall in love with himself. He had fooled her into thinking he was a pained misunderstood soul crying out for the world to accept him. She broke him out quite a few times before we figured out it was her. The Batman caught her and brought her in. We thought since she was gone the Joker would be caught soon. It turns out however it was because of her he kept getting caught. He's been gone for about 6 months now" The old man finished.

"Now let me ask you something. Why have you taken a sudden interest in the Joker?" He asked intertwining his fingers together. Adrienne swallowed.

"Well I was attacked and my friend thinks he saw the man who attacked me. When he described what he saw behind the news paper the man was reading it sounded an awful lot like the Joker. And I'm doing comics for The Gazette; it would be nice to know about Gotham's little celebrity." She said. The man just gave her a knowing smile.

"Now what was that you said about letting me talk to someone who had a personal relationship with the Joker? Or as close to one someone can get?" She asked

"Right. I think you might find it inspiring to talk with our own Harlequin." He stood up and grabbed a cane Adrienne hadn't noticed before. She followed him out and down the hall. They passed the desk and made a left down a long corridor.

After what seemed like an eternity to Adrienne they finally stopped in front of a glass wall.

"I'm afraid I'll have to take your bag. Just tap on the glass and the guards will let you out." Said the man taking her bag. One of the guards typed in a pin number and the glass slid up. Adrienne stepped in.

"Mrs. Quinn?" Adrienne asked acquainted with her 'new' name. A thin figure dressed like a court jester stepped out of the shadows.

"Hiya" she said looking Adrienne up and down.

"I'm Adrienne. I was wondering if it would be ok for me to ask some questions about the Joker" she looked at Harley's face for any sign of anger or sorrow not sure if this was a touchy subject. Harley sat down on her bed and looked at Adrienne.

"Sure. I'd love to" She said, "That is unless you're a cop and you just wanna use me to find Puddin'" She said narrowing her eyes.

"No, no! I'm not. I draw a weekly comic for The Gazette and the Joker is pretty popular right now. I just want to portray him as best as possible. I think deep down he might have a loving caring heart." Harley looked at Adrienne and relaxed her shoulders.

"All right. I'll tell you what I know about him" Harley said. She took off into her story about the Joker. How he had painted himself to be a miserable should just looking to fit in the world. How he never got to mad at her if she beefed something.

"...And I know even though he hit me. It's like you said I knew somewhere in him there was a caring heart that didn't want to hurt me..."

Adrienne stood up from the bed and turned to Harley smiling.

"Thanks for taking the time to talk with me. But it's getting late. I'd better go." She said. Harley stood up to and hugged Adrienne. Adrienne stood there for a second not sure what she should do. Slowly she put her arms around Harley and hugged back.

"Thanks for listening. No one here believes me when I say he does have a heart. And he's not crazy, he just thinks different" Harley mumbled into Adrienne's shoulder. Adrienne nodded and let go walking to the glass door and tapping on it. The guards let her out.

She stopped at the front desk to retrieve her bag.

"I hope your visit was pleasant" The man called. Adrienne nodded at him over her shoulder heading for the big front doors.

She sat and her car head against the steering wheel. She sighed and sat up straight starting the engine. She backed up and drove down the gravel drive way. Once she was past the gate she hit the gas and headed straight for up town.

She slammed the trunk closed on the last of her groceries. Adrienne pulled out of the Target parking lot and headed over to the mall. She parked in front of Nordstrom's and headed in. she weaved her way past people and items making her way to the Men's department._ 'I have to hurry. I have food that needs to be refrigerated in my trunk'_

She almost immediately spotted a pair of light wash straight leg denim jeans. She picked those up and headed deeper into the Men's clothing. She grabbed a pack of socks that looked like they'd be mediums and continued. She grabbed a black shirt and looked around. She saw a suit and new she didn't need to but walked over anyway.

It was a black cotton suit lined with satin. She grabbed one in what she thought was the Jokers size and looked for dress shirts. She found a black shirt with a red tie, a purple shirt with a black tie and a green shirt with a lime and dark green diagonally striped tie. She gathered them up and looked around for a register. Passing the jewelry and fragrance department she stopped and walked slowly over to a counter. She peered in and saw a Silver necklace with a pinky/ purple Sapphire inlaid.

"Excuse me?" She called. Almost immediately an employee came over.

"I'd like that sliver necklace with the Sapphire..." She said pointing. The woman removed it.

"Here you go. I can check out the rest of your items over here to if you'd like." Adrienne nodded and followed her to a register. While the woman was checking her stuff Adrienne picked up a small clear bottle of cologne or perfume. She pulled the cap off and smelled it. She was immediately overwhelmed by the smell. It was like nothing she had ever smelled before. There was no word she could think of to describe it. She glanced as what it was called _Pheromone_. She set that down to and woman checked that to.

"Will this be all?" She asked.

"Yes." Adrienne said handing over her Discover card. "Credit"

The woman nodded and swiped the card. Adrienne signed the little transaction thing on her side and took her bag and receipt. She headed to the door she came in. She walked across the parking lot and climbed into her car. She stuck the bag on the floor of the passenger's side and set her purse on the seat.

She put the car in reverse and backed out. She put it in D and peeled out of the parking lot.

She pushed the luggage cart loaded with her purchases into the elevator and pressed the button for her floor. When it dinged for the sixth time she straightened up and pushed her cart out when the doors opened. She made her way to her door and put her key in turning it until the lock clicked. She opened the door and pushed the cart in. She kicked the door closed behind her.

Glancing around she noticed the Joker wasn't there. She grabbed bags and took them to the kitchen putting things away. Her phone beeped a few times but she ignored it. Once she finished with the food she took out the necklace and cologne setting them on the coffee table and set the Bag on the Joker's bed. She walked back out stretching. She sat down in front of the T.V and glanced at the time _8:48 pm_ it flashed. _'Nothing good is on until 9. Maybe I'll call Angie.'_ She thought.

Walking to the kitchen where her phone was she saw she had yet another text message. "Shit" she muttered opening and reading it. She quickly replied telling him she was ok and had some shopping to do. That's why she didn't notice his first dozen messages.

She opened up a new message and asked Angi if she wanted to come up and watch a movie. Adrienne stood awkwardly in her kitchen. She finally decided to go change to jammies and walked to her bedroom. There was a sticky note that she hadn't noticed before.

_Went to wreak havoc. I might be home later._

_-J_

She crumpled up the note and opened her door. She flipped the light switch and headed to her dresser. She grabbed a pair of plaid boxer shorts and a black short sleeved shirt. She wiped off her makeup and washed her face. Hearing her phone's ring tone. She walked out and looked at the message. It was from Angie saying she was on her way. Just as she finished reading the message there was a knock. She opened the door and Angie squealed and hugged her.

Adrienne laughed and hugged back.

"So what do you wanna watch? I have Comcast on demand" Adrienne plopped down on the couch and pulled up the On Demand channel.

They spent about 20 minutes choosing a movie and finally settled on Hell Boy II: The Golden Army. Adrienne went and made some popcorn. They watched the movie commenting on the graphics' and characters.

"Abe is my favorite. He was fucking scary in the comics but he's cool on screen" Adrienne said.

"Well I like Liz. She's cool, and she can light herself on fire. Plus she's Prego with HB's kid."

The movie ended a little after 10 and Angie went back to her apartment a floor down. Adrienne cleaned up and turned the TV off. She knew it was pretty early and she'd be waking up around 5 am but she decided to go to sleep. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. She emptied 2 tablets of Melatonin into her hand and took them. She poured out the rest of her water and went to lie in bed waiting for them to put her to sleep.

Adrienne was jolted awake from a knock on her door. She didn't know what time it was because she didn't have her phone with her. She stumbled out of bed and opened her bedroom door. She walked over to the front door and opened it. There stood the Joker. She opened the door to let him in rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"I need to get you a key" Adrienne mumbled through her yawn. She turned and closed the door locking it. The Joker was standing behind the couch holding up some of the clothes she had bought him.

"What's this?" He hissed.

"I got you some clothes like I said I would." She said only half awake. All of a sudden she found herself pinned against the wall. His arm was across her wind pipe cutting off her flow of oxygen.

"I don't need them. I have my own stuff to wear" He eased the pressure on her throat so she could speak.

"That suit is getting nasty. I don't want it touching my furniture until it's clean." She retorted. Even though she could feel anger radiating off him she didn't care. She was tired and annoyed.

The Joker pulled out a knife and held it to her side. He lifted up that part of her shirt and put the cold blade against her warm skin. It sent shivers through her body. Goose bumps popped up on her arms and legs. He traced the letter J into her side putting no pressure on the knife.

"I could easily kill you. Do you think it wise to speak that way?" He questioned. Adrienne glared at him but shook her head no. she stared into his hate filled eyes. Then as soon as it had happened he let go of her letting her slide to the floor. He stared at her as if he was surprised to see her there. He turned and walked to her bedroom closing the door behind him. Adrienne wheezed as she tried to breathe. She held her hand to her neck taking shaky breaths.

Slowly she stood up and walked back to her bedroom. Passing the couch she noticed he had taken the clothes back with him. Once she was in her room she locked her door and propped a chair against the handle so it couldn't be opened easily. She climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to her nose. She curled up into a ball and laid there staring into the darkness of her bedroom until she fell asleep.

Adrienne was once again woken up not 30 minutes after her traumatizing encounter. Her door was being knocked on. It stopped after a minute and she heard what she thought was a pen on paper. Something slid under the door. When she heard footsteps leading away she eased herself out of bed and went to pick up the paper. It was a simple message and Adrienne knew this was the closest thing to an apology she was going to get.

_I'll wear the stuff you bought. But only when you're washing my suit. And I hope I didn't hurt you. Too bad._

_-J _

She sighed and stretched. She knew she'd never get to sleep now. She put the note in her bed side table and removed the chair from it position and opened her door. She could smell food and followed her nose to the kitchen. To her major surprise the Joker was cooking. Her jaw hit the floor as she watched. Not knowing what to say she walked back out and opened the curtains. It was raining outside and the street looked like one big mass of umbrellas. She turned to see the Joker putting two plates on the table. He sat down and looked at her. Raising his eye brows slightly and licking his lips.

She walked over to the table trying to mask her nervousness. She sat down and looked at him. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak.

**A/N:** Sorry this one took like 4 days. My sisters' computer got a virus and I was banned from it. So I've got to wait until I'm home alone to get on. I hope you guy's liked this one. I know the spellings going to be off on this one. My beta tester who is great is on vacation so I don't want to bother her and my DeviantArt account won't let me log in so I can't ask one of my friends. If you see something just tell me and I'll fix it.


	5. Chapter 5: RELAX

**A/N:** Sorry about basically stopping ym story- but I got busy and had a HUGE case of writers block. I'm over it now thougha nd i have the summer free- so I'll be updating regularly. I made an update about this stuff on my main page- if you want more info about it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the dark knight or any brand names you see in here. I simply own my characters.

* * *

"_I'll wear the stuff you bought. But only when you're washing my suit. And I hope I didn't hurt you. Too bad._

_-J "_

Adrienne remembered the conversation as her hands nimbly pushed aside hangers of clothing. Black, white, blue, red, green- the colors flashed through her vision as she searched for the dress she'd wear to tomorrows fund raiser.

"_She walked over to the table trying to mask her nervousness. She sat down and looked at him. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak."_

"_There is a fund raiser being thrown for Harvey Dent. I have business there and need you to be there too. Distract Bruce Wayne."_

Her hand paused over a dress. It wasn't fund-raiser worthy- but she still loved it. The dress was knee length with slits up the sides to her thighs. It was a green shiny- layered material and in the slits was a lighter green. The dress had no sleeves.

Her hand faltered- she adored the dress- it was Dior after all. She smirked to herself- remembering Carrie Bradshaw off Sex and the City had said something just like that. She grabbed it and folded it neatly over her arm while continuing the search.

"_Should I really be doing this? The Joker will get caught eventually- he has been before. And I can't get arrested for him. I don't want to end up like Harley."_ Akane thought, _"If, and when he does get caught- maybe I could just claim Stockholm syndrome- pretend I'm in love with him. That generally gets people off, right?"_ Akane shook her head, scolding herself for even thinking about it. The more she dwelt on it- the more likely it was to happen.

Adriennes fingers stopped and pulled out a long, crème colored dress. It reached the floor, but not enough to drag behind you. The top was tight fitting- almost like a corset and without sleeves. The bottom fanned away from the body slightly. It was layered with detailed embroidery at the bottom of each layer.

Immediately she knew that this was the dress. She would wear this one to the party. She walked quickly over to the shoes and picked out a pair of 5 inch crème colored heels that tied up your leg for the Fund Raiser Dress, and a pair of low heeled( about 3 inch) green ones for the green dress.

* * *

Adrienne walked out of the tailors and began rummaging through her purse. Her sun glasses making it almost impossible to see anything. She pushed them up into her hair- which was starting to grow out, almost reaching her shoulders now.

She found her phone and pulled it out hitting her 4th speed dial while trying to hail a cab.

"Hello Glenn Jason Hair Designs" came the reply

"Hey Patt- It's Adrienne. Are there any openings for today? It's an emergency." Adrienne said- quickly getting to the point as she climbed into the cab.

"It looks like we have one- but can you be here in about 10 minutes? You live pretty far away"

"I'm in the neighborhood- see you in five"

And with that said- she hung up. She put the phone back into her bag and looked at her legs. Her pale skin almost iridescent.

"_Maybe I'll get a light tan- nothing jersey shore- just a faint brushing…I need to get my nails done too. Dear lord so much to do…I'll have to just have a relaxation day tomorrow."_ She thought.

The cabbie looked at her- waiting for the destination

"301 West 29th street"

* * *

"it looks amazing Glenn- thank you. Especially on such short notice"

"Oh it's no problem at all! I love it when I see you" He said before walking away. Adrienne handed Patt her credit card.

She looked at her hair in the mirror behind him. It was blond- pale blond at that with bangs swept to the right, she'd had her hair razored and layered a bit as well as a trim so it was even all the was around.

* * *

It was the day of the Fund Raiser.

Adrienne got up and filled the bath tub adding in bath salts and turning on her favorite instrumental band(I love you but I've chosen darkness) to help her relax.

The warm water swirled around her. It eased the tension out of her back and shoulders and took the ache our of her legs and feet.

She exhaled and relaxed- using her foot to turn on the jets in the tub. They, in turn, massaged her lower and upper back until she was weak.

The bath salts helped clear her mind of everything. She didn't think about tonight, or what might happen to her in the future, or if she had made a wrong decision in the past.

She almost fell asleep a few times before finally getting out. Her skin smelled of mangoes and her hair of honey.

She heard the front door open and Angie shout a greeting- having returned with the dress that had been tailored to better fit Adrienne.

* * *

Adrienne went about her day much like the beginning of it. Relaxing and trying not to stress too much. This would be the first time she went to a high- class social-gathering with her scars.

Angie helped her into the dress and did her make up as Adrienne's had was to unsteady. Finally now- out of the whole day all her worries and anxieties came flooding back.

'What does the joker have in store? What's going to happen tonight? Is the batman seriously watching me? Does he know about the joker living here? And where has Mister J been all day?'

She swallowed hard and closed her eyes trying to relax again- to imagine herself back in the bath tub.

* * *

She was in the elevator with 3 other people. A man in a very well made tuxedo- it looked like it was made specifically for him- which it probably was. The two girls next to him were clad in matching dresses one black one white.

The doors finally opened and they all stepped out into Bruce's home. Adrienne realized how amazing the view was. She could look out and see the whole city. The flashing lights, the uneven skyline, cars and stoplights that seem to never end.

She walked to the window and just stared out. She was transfixed with the beautiful sight.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Asked a voice from beside her. She looked to her left and saw Bruce Wayne. He too was looking out at the city.

"I can see why the Batman wants to protect it" Adrienne said- turning back to the window. Bruce's hand lightly caught her elbow. His hand was warm but it still sent shivers up her spine.

"I'd like to introduce you to Harvey Dent. He's the new DA" Bruce said guiding her over to a small group of people.

Adrienne felt herself grow uneasy- her spine tensed and she stood up straighter. Her features went cold and stony as she waited for the gasps and horrified looks at her scars.

"Everyone- I'd like you to meet Mrs. Adrienne Kyren." Bruce said releasing her arm. A man with a strong jaw and blond hair reached his hand out to her. She looked from his hand to his face before lightly clasping it.

"Hello Mrs. Kyren, I'm Harvey Dent."

"Ah, so you're the one this fund Raiser is for." She said smoothly. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Bruce leading a girl with brown hair and a turquoise dress away.

"Yes I am." Harvey caught where her gaze was drifting and let out a little laugh. "He's something isn't he? I'm grateful for him doing this for me. Especially with the Joker out there."

Her breath hitched in her chest, and she lightly cleared her throat. "What do they know about the Joker so far? Any more news?"

"I don't think so- not yet at least. It seems to us he doesn't have a cause for doing this. Based on the videos and things he's said- he's just doing this to caught 'chaos'"

"Yes- that sound like him…" Adrienne mumbled to herself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that"

"Oh it's nothing just that-" But Adrienne didn't get to finish her sentence as the elevator doors opened and in came the Joker- henchmen in tow.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked the chapter. I'm sorry for teh fillerness of most of it and the shortness. But I've forgotten a little bit of the movie so I'll have to rewatch it. Anyway I hope you can forgive me- and I promise the next chappie will be much better. and I know the green dress sound absolutley dreadfull- but it's actually really pretty. If you want links to either dress just message me or say so in your riview (if you lave one).


	6. NOTICE

Hello all, this is just a quick update I'm adding to all my stories (So sorry if your getting this multiple times). I'm just letting you all know I will be creating a new account and re-writing many of my stories. I'll keep them much the same, just changing things, especially as I've gotten better at writing.

I should be able to update more regularly as well as I am not attending online school again.

My new account will be alivingrequiem and it will be put up on Wednesday next week, you can contact me at dratsab(at sign)yahoo(.)com or alivingrequiem(at sign)gmail(.)com

I hope you all get this message and move over to my new account, I will be deleting this one in one week from now (Wednesday)


End file.
